disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Candle Cares
"Mr. Candle Cares" is the first segment of the fifteenth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on July 18, 2016 alongside "Red Belt", and is the first segment of the second episode in the second season. Synopsis Star rebels after the school guidance counselor, Mr. Candle, insists that her future is set in stone. Plot The students at Echo Creek Academy are having their future careers sorted out. Star is super excited about what her future will be. However, after meeting with the school guidance councilor, Mr. Candle, she is bummed. It turns out the only thing in her future is becoming queen of Mewni. Marco's future career is no joy either, as Mr. Candle declares that his future career is being a janitor on a garbage island. While Star hates the idea of becoming queen, Marco finds the idea of having people do things for you and respect you because they have to great. All this talk about being queen makes Star feel even more depressed. When Marco spots Mr. Candle going into the men's bathroom, he decides to go and have a word with him about his chosen career, only to find out that he is secretly working for Star's ex-boyfriend, Tom. Listening in, he finds out that Tom is using Mr. Candle in another one of his schemes to get back together with Star. After meeting with Tom, Mr. Candle returns to his office and finds Marco waiting for him. With a scheme up his sleeve, Marco tells Mr. Candle that instead of becoming a janitor on Garbage Island he may become the king of Mewni, saying that he and Star have recently become "smooch buddies". Hearing this worries Mr. Candle, and warns him not to say things like that in his office. But Marco continues to brag on about the different kinds of smooching they've done, and the candy bowl on Mr. Candle's desk begins to glow fiery red. Suddenly the bowl explodes, revealing a fiery raged Tom, who takes Marco back to the Underworld. Meanwhile, Star is back home still sulking over her future. Even talking with her mother does not help. Finally, she snaps, and decides to rebel against her future. Down in the Underworld, Tom has Marco spinning on a wheel of torture, only to discover that he lied about being a couple with Star just to get him to expose himself. Although the truth is out, Tom does not intend on letting Marco go, because he knows too much; he now has to destroy him. However, Marco manages to persuade Tom in challenging him to a battle to the death. If Tom wins Marco dies, but if Marco, Tom has to take him home and tell Star the truth. Both down to an agreement, they challenge each other to a game of ping pong ball. However, it turns out to be an unfair game, as Tom keeps beating Marco with his demonic powers. Soon, the two of them begin to talk about their thoughts on Star, like how she just does whatever she wants and makes up her own rules. While it is clear that Marco is not going to win the game, he points out that Tom will never win Star back no matter what he does. He cannot make Star be his girlfriend unless she wants to. Knowing that Marco is right, Tom takes him home. They arrive to find Star with half of her hair shaved off and dyed in purple. She is wearing Goth-like makeup, dressed in black and purple, and has replaced the hearts on her cheeks with skulls. She is about to prevent her chance of becoming queen by slicing off a mermaid's tail, only to hear that Tom used Mr. Candle to try and get them back together again. He never stopped to consider what Star wanted and apologizes. Despite admitting the truth, Star's future as queen is still set for her. However, Marco points out that she can be her own queen and will rule Mewni how she wants to. Hearing this makes Star feel better, and the two friends hug while Tom returns to the Underworld. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Dave "Gruber" Allen as Mr. Candle *Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor *Grey DeLisle as Queen Moon *Jon Heder as Oskar Greason Trivia *Tom makes his third appearance in this episode, followed by "Match Maker" and "Blood Moon Ball". *This episode marks the first time the term "Starco" (used by fans who pair Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz romantically) is mentioned. This is seen as a nod to the ship by the creators. *Alfonzo, Ferguson and Brittney make brief non-speaking cameos. *This episode plants the seeds for Tom's eventual reformation. International Premieres *August 11, 2016 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *October 16, 2016 (France) *November 6, 2016 (Japan) *November 8, 2016 (Italy) *November 25, 2016 (Southeast Asia) *December 7, 2016 (Latin America) *January 3, 2017 (Poland) Gallery Promotional and Concept Mr. Candle Cares poster.jpg Mr. Candle Cares concept 1.jpg Mr. Candle Cares concept 2.jpg Mr. Candle Cares concept 3.jpg Mr._Candle_Cares_prop_designs_1.png Mr._Candle_Cares_prop_designs_2.png Screenshots Mr.-Candle-Cares-1.png|Star excited about Career Day Mr.-Candle-Cares-10.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-3.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-11.png|Marco goes on about the idea of being Queen Mr.-Candle-Cares-12.png|Star depressed Mr.-Candle-Cares-13.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-14.png Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-9.png Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-8.png|"Star and I have recently become Smooch Buddies." Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-10.png|"On the lips." Mr.-Candle-Cares-15.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-2.png|Star with a book on her head Mr.-Candle-Cares-16.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-4.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-5.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-6.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-7.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-8.png|About to shave her head Mr.-Candle-Cares-17.png|Tom and Marco playing ping pong ball Mr.-Candle-Cares-9.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-18.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-19.png|Marco finds Star as a goth Mr.-Candle-Cares-20.png|"Did you know that if you cut off a mermaid's tail, you could never be queen?" Star apologizes to her mermaid friend.png|"I'm so sorry, Tiffany. I never wanted to hurt you." Mr.-Candle-Cares-21.png|Tom apologizes to Star Mr.-Candle-Cares-22.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-23.png|Star and Marco hug Mr.-Candle-Cares-24.png External links *Mr. Candle Cares at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes